Deliver us from Evil
by Link-luvr
Summary: Sequel to Bring me to Light necessary to read first . Based around Majora's Mask. Years have passed since the fall of the Dark Lord Ganondorf, but heroes are never truly allowed to rest especially with rise of the skull and the fall of the moon. ON HIATU
1. Prologue

A.N: Well ladies and gents it's been a long time coming but I have _finally_ started writing the sequel to Bring me to Light, thanks to such an amazing response to it. I will say, this fic may get a bit darker than the last, but I haven't decided what direction to take it in yet.

For anyone who hasn't read Bring me to Light yet, please do go and read it. This will make sense without, but...any flashbacks/ reverse references won't.

Second point - this fic will not be updated very regularly. I have a pile of assignments to write, exams to take, jobs to do and social arrangements to attend to. I will do my best to create the chapters quickly, but I hope you'll appreciate the quality over the frequency of updates.

Based on Majora's Mask but with a few changes here and there.

There will be scenes of a sexual, violent and dark nature.

Right...I think that's it. I hope you enjoy this prologue and chapter one will be up very soon.

Here's hoping for good things from this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Deliver us from Evil

Prologue

Wind whispered over mountains.

It coursed through valleys.

It skimmed over lakes and flowed over fields.

It wound past the citizens of the world, whispering so silently in their ears that few would ever hear the soft words it spoke.

It twisted and searched, looking for one who could hear its pleas and warnings, its tales and destinies, its whispered messages.

Up it climbed, up the hills and mountains, whispering through the quiet town that housed the graveyard. Spiralling, it curled back on itself, finding hidden passages and climbing ever upwards until it reached the lake and plain hidden among mountains.

A lonely figure sat upon a bare tree, an inscribed stone set beside him and the wind hummed through, winding its messages around the stone.

The figure turned, tapped the stone, watching it shudder and shake...releasing the ancient words that told the man a story. The plight of a far off land.

His eyes widened and he looked at the stone incredulously before sliding from his perch to the ground effortlessly.

Setting his eyes upon the stone block building where he had made his home long ago, and nowadays, with his lover, he headed towards it.

Whether he liked the news or not, someone had to hear it. Someone had to know of the plight...and that someone should be able to do something about it.

* * *

Short, but just a set up to let you know that this is being published :)

Hope it's filling you with promises of a good fic already.


	2. Chapter 1

A.N: Okidokie, first chapter peeps. Not much to say here, slight mentionings of sex, nothing extreme. Hopefully the style is in keeping with the last fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"...I'd really rather not, Sheik."

The blonde rolled his eyes, tapping his foot in frustration as he glared at his lover through the dim light of their shared home. He crossed his arms, moving to stand in front of the bubbling pot that held dinner, breaking Link's unblinking eye contact with it. Ever was Link the reluctant hero, and it took some not-so-gentle persuasion to get the man to actually do anything. Ever since saving Hyrule from the wrath of the Dark Lord, the hero had become even more slothful than before. A trait Sheik found difficult to believe existed in his otherwise perfect lover and not a little irksome.

"Link, it's your job."

"It is _not _my job. My job was to save Hyrule, from Ganondorf. Which, if you hadn't noticed, I have done."

"Link..." Sheik growled warningly.

"Three words Sheik: I. am. retired."

"You can't be retired, you don't _do _anything."

Link scowled. "I resent that. Besides, it's not like I need a job, Zelda's given us enough money to live on and we're fairly self proficient anyway."

"That's really not the point."

Link pushed himself up from his comfortable arm chair, approaching the irritated Sheikah from behind, sliding his arms smoothly around his waist.

"Don't try that with me." Sheik snapped, wielding a ladle...though he had to admit, the feeling of Link's firm body against his back still had as much affect on his as ever, and it was a feeling that was never unwelcome.

"Sheik," Link kissed his bare neck gently "I don't want to leave you. I want to stay by your side without having to perform any more heroics, forever." He kissed the neck again gently and Sheik sighed softly, before turning to face Link, returning the embrace.

"I know you don't Link," he lifted his hand to skim across a smooth cheek. "You won't have to. I'll come as well. We always said that should you ever have to rise to your role again, I would be by your side."

"I know. But I don't want to put you in danger."

"Don't coddle me, Link," Sheik scolded his partner softly "I'm just as capable as you of defending myself."

"I know. In fact you're probably more capable. But...that doesn't mean I have to like or want to put you in a situation where you have to."

Sheik made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat.

"Besides," Link continued "It's almost our anniversary. Let's not do this now, hmm? If you insist, we can go but...not for a few days, let's just be together for now."

Sheik sighed. "Alright, alright. I suppose it can wait a few days. But you better make this anniversary present worthwhile. Not like last year's."

"And what was wrong with last year's, pray tell?"

"It was so cheap and such an easy option."

"Oh I'm _so _sorry," Link laughed sarcastically "I thought you enjoyed, hot, rampant, unbridled sex for hours on end."

Sheik chuckled gently.

"Besides...I'll have you know that the chocolate body paints were rather expensive."

--

It had been, in fact, a little under five years since Link had saved Hyrule from Ganondorf's clutches, with the help of his beloved Sheikah, of course. Peace had once again descended over Hyrule, and the entire country was flourishing, prospering more than it had done in a score of centuries.

The days of spring were fresh and cool, and brought with them the flowering of staggeringly beautiful wild plants and many animals, both wild and domestic. The population of Lon Lon ranch had increased by at least 20 horses in that time, and Hyrule castle had long since been rebuilt, to a greater design than previously. From as far away as Lake Hylia it could be seen, silver parapets and banners caught by the rays of the sun, sending points of light glinting across the land. Upon these days, the Kokiri would often creep from the shelter of their forest, mingling with the children of the 'Big Folk', causing havoc with the mischievous use of Deku nuts and slingshots.

Summer brought long, warm golden days of ease and relaxation. The days were often spent camped out by Lake Hylia, families travelling there to enjoy the water, purer than ever since the cleansing of the temple. Great feasts, meats cooked on open fires, would take place by the lakeside. The Zoras would often meet and greet the Hylians, putting on plays and displays, letting the two cultures intermingle once again.

With autumn came great harvests and greater feasts. The shortening days were spent under the coloured trees of Hyrule field, the reds, golds, oranges and yellows making the plain seem as though it were aflame if one were to watch from a distance. The crops of the year were reaped, the spare animals given for meat and children would often collect nuts from the trees that grew beside the river, collecting them in their spiny shells and hollowing them, before requesting that the nut within be roasted. It made for a sumptuous, sweet banquet that the entire community would share. Even the Gerudos, hailing from the west were asked to join and they did so, giving their own displays of skill, and offering fine cloths and other such wares as they could.

As the closing of the year came and winter set in there were few festivities...but those that existed were beyond compare.

The winter festivals were home to fun and games, of beautiful decorations and yet more feasts. Gifts were exchanged for a few days within the season, the greatest sense of community and well being generated by the people's resilience to the cold but beautiful weather. It was upon these days that the masses of Hyrule would travel to the temple of time and recall stories of past and present heroes, of good deeds and joyful tidings. When a blanket of white descended upon Hyrule, fires were lit, and the people of every race would gather round to sing and dance as one united nation, to tell tales and jokes and hear the words of the Goddesses spoken by their representative on earth. Queen Zelda.

Held in the highest regard, the Princess had been elevated to the role of Queen a mere year after the catastrophe that had beset Hyrule and now regarded as one of the greatest rulers Hyrule had ever seen. Wise, beautiful and strong, she was a monarch who served the people, not herself. Her name was known throughout many lands with which she had re-established affiliations and friendships, and those beyond.

Now nearing an age of twenty-two there was talk among the people of her marriage, though there had been no sign from the woman herself that she had shown any interest in the idea. She was determined that she would marry under her own thought, not by counsellors who could make, to her mind, the wrong decisions. No, she was quite capable of controlling her own love life, thank you very much.

The initial talk of marriage had of course, began with a rumour. And who should be the male subject of that rumour than none other than the hero of time himself.

Link and Zelda had both, on several occasions, stated that they had no interest in each other, other than that of Queen and soldier and on a more personal level, close friends. Link's relationship with Sheik was largely unknown, for the safety of everyone involved...and the townspeople would be sorely disappointed when they finally realised that Link and Zelda really weren't going to marry.

Many women of the town had been heartbroken enough to find that Link was in a relationship with a secret someone and would not be thinking of anyone else in such a way. Ever.

So life went by in Hyrule, happy and contented, and not in the least for Link. Adventure he may have sought but a few years ago but for him nowadays, his only thoughts were those of his partner and, in particular as of late, how to spoil him for their upcoming anniversary.

--

"Do you remember it?" Link whispered huskily into Sheik's pointed ear, combing long blonde hair away from it with his fingers.

"Do I remember what?

"Our first time."

Sheik chuckled gently in Link's arms, reclining against him in an armchair beside the fire. "How could I forget? You were showing me that you'd never leave me, after Impa had just become a sage."

Link nuzzled Sheik's hair softly. "We were so clueless."

"But we managed it...somehow. Though all I recall was the feeling of you against me, inside me...the heat and strength of your body against mine. The way your muscles flexed, the way your skin rippled, the noises you made..."

"So pretty much everything, then?"

Sheik laughed. "So what do you recall, my Hylian?"

"Your face," Link answered in a heartbeat "the second your eyes met mine when you started to undress for me. The look of absolute trust, of love. I remember knowing from that point that you were with me, always, that I was the only one you'd ever give yourself to willingly. And I loved you all the more for it. Still do."

Sheik curled up so that Link could embrace his entire body, before murmuring into his chest "We've grown so soft in our love."

"But only towards each other. It's allowed."

The Sheikah swatted half-heartedly at Link's chest, before curling himself in further as though he were trying to be a part of Link. The other merely wrapped his arms tighter around Sheik before they dozed off together in front of the fire.

--

The sun had risen high over the mountains of Hyrule when Sheik and Link awoke. Lethargically, they went about their daily business of preparing themselves for what remained of the day.

After an hour or so, Sheik announced that he was leaving to go into town and attend to some business.

Link grinned .

"Hmm, two days until our anniversary, I wonder, whatever could you be attending to?"

Sheik rolled his eyes. "Yes, Link. The world revolves around our relationship."

"You know it," The Hylian chuckled, before seeing the sobriety that had crept into Sheik's scarlet gaze. "Oh, no. Don't be giving me that look, Sheik. You're not doing it."

"I'm only going to check if there's a way to get to this other world."

"Sheik, _please._ Let it go for two days."

Sheik crossed the room to stand before Link swiftly, lifting a bandaged hand to cup at Link's cheek. "I'm coming back, Link. I wouldn't miss our day for anything. Surely you know that?"

Link huffed.

"I will go and have a look. If I can't find anything, I will return to you as soon as possible." He reached up to the fractionally taller man and placed a gentle kiss against his lips.

"Oh, so now you're treating me like the home bound wife, huh?"

"Well if you didn't act like one in bed, I wouldn't have to." Sheik grinned, leaping back from the playful swipe that Link threw at him.

Grabbing the knives that lay beside the door, he tucked them into his outfit, concealing them within the tight blue cloth. He turned back as he stood at the door.

"I'll return later."

"I know."

Sheik looked up to Link, a sense of foreboding, that he shouldn't walk out the door hanging over him. "I...love you."

Link smiled. "I know. I love you too, now go, before I get annoyed with you."

Rolling his eyes, Sheik turned and stepped through the door, closing it behind him with a soft thud.

--

The air was oppressive and close, shadows cast by leaves of high trees that blotted out the sun. The vegetation on the floor was sparse and stringy, and that which flourished did not do so by the normal means of plants. Fungi grew on fallen logs in thick white stacks, staggered on tree trunks as if they were clouds in a dark sky.

The scent of rotting wood was thick in the air, no breeze blowing to dispel it. There was no animal life…not a hint of a bird or fox. No rabbits or weasels, mice, badgers...nothing. The air was thick and it strangled anything breathing. Save for the noxious plants.

Sheik took a single, careful step forwards, glancing around the dark, humid forest.

He had ventured into the dark reaches of the Kokiri forest, where the child people never went themselves. They said that dark things lay beyond the borders they had created, and they did not wish to wake them by trespassing in those far off places.

A twig snapped loudly beneath his foot, sending an echoing crack throughout the still, silent forest. The Sheikah grimaced. He didn't like it here. The only moving beings seemed to be that of Sheik himself and his horse, Thara, whom plodded behind him, looking uneasy. His ears lay flat against his skull and his great grey frame trembled. Sheik reached back to take the reins in his hand, ensuring the horse did not try to bolt and he lay a soothing hand on the horse's neck, whispering words in the Sheikah tongue to the frightened stallion.

Frowning, he pulled away from the horse and began to walk more determinedly forwards into the deeper reaches of the forest.

He had spoken briefly with Zelda and the great fairies that morning, and all their knowledge had led him here. He wished he had not pried, for it seemed that he would not be home tonight.

He glanced behind to see the trail of flames he had left behind him, bottled fire which marked his path through the forest. At least then he would be able to find his way home a little more easily when he came to that time.

With no end in sight for the moment, he carried on walking resolutely, scanning the areas ahead as he walked, looking into every shadow, ears pricked to catch the faintest of sounds. Still nothing.

After a time, however, what may have been minutes or hours, he happened across a glade, barely noticeable through the clustered trees, but there.

The remains of huge, ancient trees stood in the silent area, rising steadily at the point they had been hewn to create a vague stairway into a huge tree ahead, a gaping black hole present in it.

It reminded Sheik of the story Link had told him...his first adventure into the bowls of the great Deku tree. He wondered if he'd fall down to the roots and find a monster waiting to swallow him too. Hesitantly, he stepped up onto the first stump, finding there to be ramps leading up onto the wooden platforms too, and more thick plains of wood running between them, as if to create a path.

Sheik frowned. It was all too man made a system and he crept forward hesitantly still, on the highest guard now. His nerves were pulled taut as he stepped forward, one foot after the other, a hand reaching down to pull a blade free from its thigh strap as he slunk forwards.

He came upon the opening in the tree and was about to peer in when a loud clack rang in his ears and he whipped around, knife raised in defence before sighing in relief. Thara had merely climbed up the ramp onto the first tree stump, clearly intending to follow his master.

Shaking his head, Sheik turned back to the hole, staring down inside to find a seemingly endless black pit. His eyes widened and he pulled out one of the bottled flames, dropping it down into the depths and waited. He never heard it hit the bottom.

Not liking the look of the pit, nor the eerie whispers that floated up he backed off.

Something sounded in the distance.

Sheik spun, eyes flicking over the area, searching for the source of the sound, every muscle tensing. Thara tossed his head and let out a low snort, rearing slightly as he stood on the stump. His hooves struck the wood hard, and Sheik flinched at the sharp sound. His instincts shouted for him to move, to get out of the area as a faint wind began to blow, carrying the loose, fallen leaves to him in a flurry of activity and he lifted his forearm to protect his face from the foliage.

That was all it took.

Seconds later, there was a sweep of motion and a blur of colour. Thara was snorting and screaming in panic and warning, charging to his master as he was struck.

Sheik stumbled as something hit his chest and he flung out his hand, catching hold of a strip of material, listening to it tear loose into his hand as he fell backwards into the pit.

A laugh, an echoing cackle like a bag of dry bones rattling fell with him and as Sheik looked up to the fading light of the entrance, he saw a great purple face, spined and patterned, and a pair of bulbous, unblinking eyes staring down at him as he fell into darkness.

* * *

Righty-o. First chapter done, hopefully the explanation of everything that has happened etc. wasn't too long. Maybe be a couple of weeks before the next chapter is up due to other commitments (6 assignments due in for after christmas). Hopefully you won't mind the wait too much though.

Thanks for reading. Please review and have a very merry xmas (or holiday) and a happy new year :)


	3. Chapter 2

A.N: Hello people and welcome to another chapter. Apologies for the mass amount of time that this has taken. It's actually been sitting on my laptop for weeks, unattended, due to a rather hectic uni life (finding work experience placements is HARD).

Anyway, I'm on my easter holidays now so I should be able to get some more writing done on this during my free time (still a suprisingly busy holiday, or looks to be). I do need to research MM more, however and think out some plot changes and stuff...and find my writing style for Link and Sheik again. It seems to have wandered a bit.

So, thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Link glared out at the dawn from behind the small, iron bound window, fuming at the sunrise. Or rather, the sunrise just happened to be there. A certain Sheikah, however, had failed to show and Link was more than just a tad miffed.

He had _promised _he would be back for their anniversary. He had sworn that they would have that day together. This was the fifth year of their relationship, how could he not return?!

Growling, Link threw aside the covers and rolled out of bed, stalking into the kitchen to make himself a drink.

Sheik had been gone for two days now, when he had promised to be back in time. What did he think he was doing, gallivanting off to seek out some magic portal thing? It wasn't as if Link had said that he wouldn't look into it, but he just wanted to spend some time alone with his lover. So many times they were called away on business, or by someone in the town needing aid. Apparently, being a hero meant you were also an all round service for the public. If there was a job that needed doing that would tax someone else, ask Link to do it.

Link was the hero of time, a good soul, hard-working and helpful. He would never turn away someone in need.

If he was honest, Link thought sometimes that what the townspeople needed was a good smack, so they realised that he was a person with his own wants and needs. Of course, they didn't know that they were tearing him away from his lover every time they called, but...did they not think that he had his own life? One that didn't include them.

Sighing heavily, Link pulled the kettle from the fire.

Sometimes he just wanted to...go. To get away from this role he had been forced into. He enjoyed knowing that he made a difference to people's lives, but he had already saved them once. Could they not give him a break?

Lifting the drink to his lips, Link slowly took a sip, feeling the burning liquid slide down his throat. It couldn't be helped and he supposed that he had little else better to do with his time, especially when Sheik wasn't around.

So he opted to wait for Sheik to return, he could chew him out later. For now, he would just face the days ahead.

--

Hours slid by slowly and hours slowly became days. Days became weeks and the weeks became months.

Link threw the pitchfork he was holding aside. Enough was enough. Epona snorted in response to her master's sudden change in mood, turning a large brown eye on him.

The Hylian had been acting oddly ever since Sheik had disappeared. It had started out as simple irritation and then grown into sorrow and loneliness. And those two emotions were the only ones anyone would see on Link nowadays. The villagers had noticed the changed, first when he had finally lost patience with them and told them where they could shove asking for his help...and then later, when he had wandered through the village listlessly.

The Hylian turned suddenly, storming out of the stable and Epona watched him go quietly, wondering just what he was up to. Normally, she would have offered comfort to her master, but now he was growing unpredictable and her attempts at comfort could lead to anything from anger to joy to depression.

He returned after a few moments, his sword and shield in hand and he quickly dumped them on the floor to saddle Epona up. The mare nickered softly. Link had not ridden her for some time and she would be glad to get the chance to run across the plains of Hyrule again. Patting her softly on the neck, Link pulled his sword and shield onto his back, before leading the horse out of the stable. She stood patiently as he crossed to the other stables and opened the doors, allowing the other horses to leave.

Thara had gone with Sheik, but his aunt Impa's black stallion, Mohin, remained. Along with Epona and Thara's child, a foal born shortly after Link had saved the world.

"Mohin, Cam, come on," Link called trying to urge the two males out of the stable. "You can't stay here on your own while I'm gone. Come on, I'll take you down to the ranch and Malon will look after you."

Stepping back, he managed to coax the horses from their stables and quickly put their head collars on. With the leads of the head collars in one hand, Link climbed onto Epona's back, before gently tapping her sides, aiming for the path that led down the mountain, straight onto the plains of Hyrule field.

Link took in a deep breath of fresh air as he rode, leading the horses steadily down the mountain path. Soon enough, they entered onto the plains of Hyrule field and, with a light tap, he sent Epona into a gallop.

A multitude of colours blurred by him, as though he were looking at a huge painter's palette as he rode. The sky was light blue, dotted with white clouds. Trees of every shade streaked the hill as he climbed, aiming for the small cluster of buildings ahead.

Picking up speed, Epona raced for the ranch, her son and companion beside her as she galloped, the three horses easily keeping pace with one another, slowing only when they reached the hill of the ranch. The business, like everything else, was flourishing nowadays and Link almost smiled as they climbed the slope. Malon and Talon had worked hard to build several more stable blocks, and a separate cow shed. Goats and cuccos wandered the ranch freely in their own little flocks, and they parted easily for Link as he rode forward into the main pasture.

There, standing in the central corral was Malon, grooming a palomino mare, and she looked up as she heard the approach of hooves. A grin split her face as soon as she saw Epona and her rider, clad in red for once.

"Link!"

She dropped the curry comb into a box at her feet and hurried towards her friend, placing a hand on Epona's nose when the horse nuzzled at her affectionately.

"Link! It's so good to see you. It's been a month or so."

Link gave her a grim smile, sliding from Epona's back.

"Sorry...I've been...well, if I'm honest, I haven't felt like seeing anyone."

Malon reached out and took Link's hand gently. "What's wrong?"

The blonde sighed. "Sheik...he disappeared about a month ago. I haven't heard anything of him and it's worrying me."

"Goddesses. I hope he's ok..."

Link nodded. "Look...there was something he was looking for before he went away and I intend to find out where it is."

"You mean you're going to go and look for him." A statement, not a question. Malon knew Link well enough after all these years to know his mind.

"Yes...I should have done it sooner but I didn't want to impose on him. But this has gone on for too long."

"I see."

"I...was wondering, will you look after Mohindar and Cameron while I'm gone."

"Of course I will. Anything to help...but what about Epona?"

Link turned to look at the mare and patted her neck affectionately. "She's coming with me."

"Alright but remember not to push her too hard Link. She's getting to be a mature lady now, for a horse."

"True. Still, you're going strong, aren't you girl?"

The horse whinnied, as if in agreement. Link smiled before sighing.

"I'm going to have to go now. I need to pick up anything that's left of Sheik's trail, though it's probably long since gone cold."

"You can only hope and do what you can to find him."

"Yeah...I think Zelda is the best place to start."

"Probably," Malon murmured, watching as Link swung himself up onto Epona's back. "You take care of yourself, Link and Epona too. And when you find Sheik, say hi to him for me."

"I will."

"Good luck."

Link nodded again before steering Epona away, leaving Lon Lon ranch behind.

--

"He's not returned?!" Zelda questioned, eyes wide as Link told her of the situation.

They were standing in the throne room of Hyrule castle, a handful of guards watching their queen and hero as they discussed the disappearance of the Sheikah.

"No."

"But it's been a month. I thought he had returned weeks ago and had merely wanted to remain with you after his absence, that's why I said nothing of it. If I had suspected that he was missing..."

"Do you have any idea where he went? If I can check out everywhere he went, I can find some clues...and maybe him."

Zelda turned, staring out of the window thoughtfully. "He mentioned the corners of the world. The five elements. I assume he meant the temples. Since they're sources of power, I imagine he thought the portal would be nearby."

"Forest, fire, water, shadow and spirit." Link murmured.

"He would likely not have entered the temple's themselves, for he knew them inside out. It is likely he searched the outlying areas, though he would probably not have ventured more than a league in any direction from them."

"I see," Link glanced out of the window to the flower garden. "The area I know least is the Desert Colossus...so there's a chance he found it there."

"You'll try there first then?"

Link nodded. "If not, then the graveyard, death mountain, lake Hylia and the Kokiri forest."

"Why not the forest first?"

"I know the area fairly well. I think I'd know if there was a portal there."

"Then go carefully, Link. I don't want to lose you. Here," she turned suddenly to a small side table and lifted from it a familiar object. "Take the ocarina. It served you well on your last journey, it may do so again."

Link took the small porcelain instrument carefully from Zelda's outstretched palm before tucking it into his tunic, filling the empty inner pocket.

"Be careful Link and find Sheik."

"I will Zelda, I promise."

Dipping slightly, he gently took her hand and kissed the back of it before straightening and bowing, leaving the throne room quietly.

The ocarina was heavy against his chest as he made his way through the corridors of the castle, finding Epona ready and waiting by the gates as he left and he quickly swung himself onto her back. Promising himself he'd see the palace again, he tapped Epona's sides and rode out into the far reaches of Hyrule.

--

Link frowned to himself as he entered the forest where he had grown up.

He had been searching for Sheik for weeks and quite frankly, he was exhausted. His lips were still chapped from the desert which had yielded no more than more sand. He still hated the god-damned place. The Gerudos had, however, been more bearable than the last time that he had seen them and he had to admit, with time, his dislike for them was fading. He would never be good friends with them, but he could at least learn to tolerate them.

He sighed as his finger brushed against Epona's side as he rose. His fingertips were scraped raw from all the rock climbing he had done around Death Mountain and he had a cold from exploring the waterways of Hyrule for so long. The only place that hadn't done him any damage was the graveyard...basically because there was nothing there except graves and the occasional mourner.

So here he was, travelling deep into the forbidden parts of an already forbidden forest.

He hadn't even been aware of this area of the woods growing up. The Kokiri had hidden its existence from him, and he had only discovered it now because he had insisted that Mido show him. One of the Kokiri had mentioned one of the grown up people passing through the forest some months ago. One they had seen with Link before all those years ago when he had saved them from the monsters.

As soon as Link had heard the information, he had gone to Mido and refused to leave until the leader of the tribe showed him where the safe areas of the forest ended and the forbidden parts began.

He could see why it was.

The air was so thick and warm it seemed to be a fog in front of him, smothering him as he rode through it. It seemed to part grudgingly before him, as if it were trying to ensnare him. And that was just the air....he didn't even want to think about the trees.

They were tall and ancient at the least...and in nowhere near a healthy condition. The leaves on them were green...but they seemed to be swollen and sickly...like somebody who had over indulged at dinner and they sagged from the branches.

And there was no sound. No animals. Almost no light.

Link decided that the second he found Sheik, he was going to kick his backside into the next millennium for making him travel through this place.

Plodding slowly into the depths of the forest, he bent his head, listening out for anything. His eyes were all but useless here in the gloom where the sun couldn't penetrate and so he could only rely on his keen hearing as a guide.

There was nothing. Not even the wind stirring the leaves of the trees.

He pulled Epona to a stop, sitting up in the saddle and looking about at the surroundings, lifting his head to look at the canopy of the trees. There was no light still and he turned staring behind him into the darkness, a sudden sense of foreboding over whelming him. This place...was not right, and there was something in its depths that made his heart quicken.

Something sounded in his ears, a soft chime and swoop and then Epona reared without warning. He lost his grip, toppling backwards off the horse and hitting the ground hard. His head slammed against the floor, knocking him out briefly as he lay on the ground within the dark forest.

The sound of a strange laughter, like the rattling of bones woke him and he found himself to be lying on the ground, looking up at the canopy.

Shaking his head, the Hylian pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing fingertips against a throbbing temple. A high, delicate note sounded briefly in the air and he whipped his head around, recognising the soft note instantly. That sound could only come from the ocarina of time.

He pushed himself to his feet shakily, his eyes heavy as he rose and stared at the back of a short creature. It was small, humanoid, dressed in tattered orange and green clothes. A distant memory came to him as he looked at the creature.

He knew what one of these was....he had seen one before. But where? When?

His eyes turned slowly to the floating, glowing orbs floating beside its head, one purple the other white. _Those _he recognised. Forest fairies.

The bizarre person in front of him let out another note on the ocarina, chuckling to himself but the fairies had noticed, their auras spiking in alarm, each letting out a shrill chime.

The creature took note, lowering the ocarina and turning ever so slowly to face the Hylian that towered over him. Link frowned in confusion. He had seen one of them before...but...its face...that was different. It was wearing a mask, a huge heart shaped tribal mask adorned with stripes of colour and spikes...a pair of yellow eyes set into it, staring out owlishly.

The thing behind the mask gave a cry of surprise, glancing down at the ocarina before trying to hide it behind its back. If Link had not been in pain, scared for his partner and now considerably enraged, he might just have laughed at the foolish thing.

Unfortunately, he was not. He took a step back, scowling at the creature in front of it...and lunged. His arms closed on thin air and he spun to his right as Epona let out a neigh, rearing again as the creature thudded onto her back. Desperate not to let it escape he lunged for the mare, his hands managing to snag one of the stirrups and he grasped at it fiercely, the other hand reaching to grab at the unwanted rider.

He hung from his hold, feet and legs dragging along the rough ground and he let out an involuntary grunt as his limbs scraped across a rock, the rough ground below shredding the fabric of his clothing. Skin tore and grazed, muscles straining as he gripped at his pseudo-kidnapper.

He wasn't sure how long he was dragged for, but he became aware of his entire body aching...and his right arm was screaming at him, its grip loosening on the leather. Epona was turning sharply, bolting a corner around a tree stump and the force of her turn lifted him from the floor.

The monster kicked out at him suddenly, its foot slamming into his face just as his hand lost all grip. He slammed into the floor again, rolling and grunting.

Lying on his side, grimacing with pain, Link panted heavily. His ribs and shoulder were bruised and bashed and his arm all but useless...but he thought of Epona, being ridden hard by some psychotic monster. She was far too mature for that treatment nowadays.

Scrambling to his feet, he ran. A dark, hollow tree stump, like those in the Kokiri forest stood a few metres away and he bolted for it. It was the only way they could have gone. Sprinting through it, he came across a glade littered with giant tree stumps, wooden ramps running between them and he followed them up, feeling them wobble beneath him as he did.

A tree stood ahead...a huge, ancient tree with a doorway carved into it, surrounded by giant mushrooms. He ran into it without a second thought, aware of the sudden darkness, his laboured breathing in his ears, the pounding of his feet on wood...and then it was gone. There was nothing beneath his feet but air.

His stomach lurched and he felt himself falling, the wind rustling past him as he fell. He fancied he saw images in that eternal darkness. Bizarre, twisted colourful faces, clocks and ocarinas floating about him…

And then he had landed on something plush and leafy. Climbing to his feet, he looked down, finding a giant pink flower beneath him and he stared down at it in astonishment before looking up sharply, glaring.

Light fell in great beams onto a figure in front of him. It was floating in mid-air, lying on its side and flanked by those fairies. Those great, yellow eyes stared out at him from a black face.

"What's with that stupid horse of yours?!" It hissed. Its voice was odd...frail and wavering, like that of an aged person, but high and warbled...like a crying child. "It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it..."

"What...." Link breathed, his voice rough and low with anger. "What the _hell _have you done with her?"

The thing shrugged. "There was no point keeping a thing like that, so I did you a favour and got rid of it..."

Piercing laughter shot through Link as he growled. What did this thing mean 'got rid of it' ?

"Aww...boohoo, why the sad face?...I just thought I'd have a little fun with you...."

Spitting into the pool of water Link lifted his hand, intending to grab the sword at his back.

"Oh come now," it mocked "do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool."

It shifted slightly, thrusting its head forwards and shaking it vigorously. Something rattled...that sound like bones again.

The air turned red. It spiralled out in waves towards him from the mask, currents like electricity running through it. Link took a step back. He had seen this before....Ganondorf had used this! Black magic.

The waves hit him suddenly, engulfing him before he could even hope to defend himself and he felt his throat tighten, his breathing stop.

And then it slammed through his gut and mind, tendrils curling about him, pulling at his body from every direction. It seemed as though it wanted to pull him into a thousand pieces and he hunched over in pain, gripping at his head as that bone-rattling sound echoed in his mind.

Images came to him in the darkness again. A forest of red and orange leaves surrounding him...leaves with snouts and eyes. Deku scrubs, hundreds of them bustling against him. He turned and ran, stumbling away from them, hands clasped over his ears as one thundered behind him, gigantic and lumbering but catching him. A mind splitting screech echoed in his head and he realised with a sudden shock that it was _him. _

Feeling as though he had been ripped apart, he collapsed to his knees, holding his head in his hands as he laboured to begin breathing again. It came to him again, in weak, shallow breaths and he staggered to his feet, head hanging and eyes closed.

He opened them slowly, cautiously peering into the water in front of him...and what he was was not what he expected to see. His vision was warped…different. Shades of green standing out above all us, lifted from the dull reds and blues, glowing and vibrant. He lifted his hands, small, wooden hands, to a round wooden face. Sad red eyes glared out of him from beneath tufts of yellow leaves that coated his head. He screamed, shaking his head madly as if it were a bad dream, wincing at the warbling, deku voice.

He seethed at the creature, lifting his head up and glaring at it...and it jerked, staring at him incredulously before letting out a peal of laughter. Flying backwards towards a cavern that had opened up.

He rushed towards it, wanting to follow...but his long, twig like legs were stiff and slow as he made his way towards it. It was through the door before he had a chance to catch it....and there was a fairy flying insistently into his head, trying to knock him away.

A high voice screamed and then suddenly the rock slammed down, blocking the way.

The fairy turning, letting out a splitting screech and flying into the rock, bashing into it repeatedly, crying:

"Tael! Tael! Skullkid, wait!"

Skullkid. So that's why he thought he had seen one before...one of the Hylian children that got lost in the Kokiri forest so long ago. Trapped now as a deformed, faceless being.

But...skullchildren were weak. How on earth had it managed to do this to him? Unless...

"Look what you made happen!" The fairy turned her attention to the deku-ized form of Link. He frowned. "Because of you I've been separated from my brother and friend!"

"Excuse me!?" Link squeaked "I've been turned in to a _deku_!!"

"Yeah. Kinda suits ya." The fairy sniggered.

He lunged for the fairy at the words, only for her to flit back out of the reach of his wooden arms.

"Heh! Won't catch me like that."

"Shut it! Now listen..." he looked up to the glowing orb

"Oh?"

"Look. I don't like you so far, and I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual. But...we're both stuck in difficult situations. The least we can do is help each other out until we get what we want back."

"And you want to be turned back to normal?"

"Well yeah...though I did come here for another reason."

"Oh? Why?"

Link shook his head. "I was looking for someone. But it doesn't matter now. He won't recognise me like this anyway, so we may as well get on with this and get out of here."

The fairy made a motion similar to a shrug. "Fine, whatever."

--

They made their way through a series of dark, dank caverns that reminded Link all too well of the shadow temple...only here he didn't have Sheik to support and guide him. Instead he had a ball of light with a major attitude problem.

To be fair to the creature, she was coming in surprisingly useful. She had already shown him how to use the pink flowers to propel himself into the air and fly. It was a pretty neat trick, he thought, but he would sooner be back in his original form. He felt very exposed as a Deku...though that may have just been the lack of clothing. The lack of genitalia was...somewhat more disturbing. It was no wonder his voice was so high…

Tatl gave a chime as they entered into a new area and Link looked around suspiciously. They had come into a stone building, green slime and moss clinging to the walls, a giant water wheel ahead of him, turning slowly in a shallow stream. The steady drip of water echoed around the room and Link gave a single glance behind him to the steel doors that had just closed behind him and his fairy companion.

With nowhere else to go he pressed forwards up a series of ramps until he came to a pair of large wooden doors. He lifted his hands to them, ready to push when a voice called out from behind him.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Link spun instantly to face the man behind him...and frowned. The happy mask salesman from Hyrule market town?

Tatl suddenly flitted out of sight behind Link. He couldn't blame her. The guy freaked him out too.

"I know of a way to return you to your former self."

Link's ears perked up. Or they would've...if he had had any ears.

"If you get the precious item that was stolen from you back, I can return you to normal. All I ask is that you get back my precious mask which that imp stole from me.

"Oh...but there is one other thing. I'm a very busy man you see...and I must leave here in three days. I would be deeply grateful if you could return it to me before then."

Link frowned. The mask? That purple, tribal one that the skullkid wore was his…now what was the man doing playing round with something like that. He didn't have to be told, however, that it shouldn't be left in its grasp. It was clearly powerful and dangerous, not the type of item a deranged child should have hold of.

Resigning himself to his fate as a deku for a while longer he nodded to the salesman and turned. It wasn't really like he had a choice. Still, he winced as he slowly walked up the steps to the wooden doors ahead, his reed like legs creaking. Oh to have flesh, bone and flexibility again…

--

Clocktown was a town that created a strange mixture of nostalgia of castle town and the strangeness of an unfamiliar place in the pit of Link's stomach. The people who wandered around the city seemed strangely familiar but at the same time, complete strangers. Like they wore the faces of those who dwelt in Hyrule without being them. Like some kind of parallel universe.

Link wondered if there was a version of him somewhere in this world. Similar but different.

The town was set into four quarters, north, south, east and west, each area with a different purpose and Link wandered through them, eyes searching through the myriad of faces for the one he wanted to see most. Disappointment followed through each area until eventually, exhausted and upset Link slumped down inside the lip to a cave in the north section. Long spindly legs creaked as he stretched them out before him, reddened eyes glaring down at wicker fingers. He clenched the twigs into fists until they looked like knots of twisted branches of an ancient tree, a reedy sigh passing out of a slitted mouth.

Red eyes rolled up to the moon glaring down upon the city, yet he found himself unable to care. All he was concerned for at the moment was his lover, to know where he was, to know he was safe and well and to have him back.

Not that sitting around on his wooden backside was going to get that to happen.

But still…this place was unsettling. Not least due to the massive moon that hung just miles above the town, its tombstone teethed grimace and glowing eyes staring the city down, willing it to crumble…if its weight didn't do it. It reminded Link oddly of Ganondorf.

And Sheik had been right. The townspeople, or something in this world, had been crying for help for months, their entire world about to be crushed.

The town itself was damn near deserted and, as Link had discovered, just days before a rather popular festival, it was unheard of. Bands had been cancelled and tourists were missing, businesses had closed down and townspeople had packed up and left for… somewhere that didn't have an apocalyptic moon hanging over it, presumably.

And no one seemed to have any idea what was causing this. Link could only hazard a guess that it was to do with the Skullkid, though he had no idea why he was doing this. All he knew was that Sheik was somewhere in this world and he wasn't, as far as searching had revealed so far, in this city. Which meant that he had to go and look through the rest of the world. Which meant he had to get back to human form. Which meant he had to get the Ocarina back. Which meant he had to go after the skullkid. Which meant he had to get off his brittle backside and get on with it. Starting with this cave he was sat in front of, with the promise of magic drifting from it in waves.

* * *

And that's that. Hopefully, it's not too boring. I'm finding it difficult to balance the main plot with the flavour of the town. And currently...saving the world is not Link's concern, hence why there is so little mentioned about the moon etc. But I should be able to sort it, and I hope you liked that chapter.

Any criticisms, provided they're constructive are greatly appreciated for this piece.

Now, incidentally, is there anyone reading this who reads/ watches Hellsing? If anybody does, please let me know.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you stay with the story and remember to review and let me know what you think. I can only improve this via your feedback.

Later :)


	4. Notice to readers

For anyone reading this who has been following the story/ would like to see more written, I have to make an apology.

I have decided to discontinue this fic for the moment.

Unfortunately, I've never played Majora's Mask all the way through and as such, I don't have the knowledge required to write this piece. My plan was to watch walkthroughs on the internet in order to get all the information required but it's...well, very time consuming and very boring and the last thing I want to do after coming home from work. The fact is, I've been encountering difficulties with writing Sheik's part into it because, without knowing the whole storyline well, I don't know where he could have been and what he could've been doing and so where to introduce him again.

Having said that, I may at some point get around to buying the game for the wii and playing it through that way, in which case, I shall re-commence the story.

I apologise once again for doing this, but until I've played the game, I can't really see a feasible way of re-writing it.

Instead of writing this, for those of you who want to see more of my Link x Sheik, I'm still intending to carry on writing one-shots and perhaps do a twilight princess based fic (if I think of a way to work sheik into it) - which may take a while to write and publish but I fully intend on getting something up eventually.

Thank you all for reading what you have so far and if, one day, I re-continue this fic, I hope you'll read it and I hope it'll do the game, and the characters, justice.

Thanks again,

Link-luvr

(28.12.2010)


End file.
